


From The Bottom to The Top

by squashkin



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Nothing much, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Topping from the Bottom, brian is needy bottom, brief mentions of other day6 members, jae is a crying top, major spoiler: they're switches, porn with a lot of bickering i guess, this was rotting in my drafts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:21:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squashkin/pseuds/squashkin
Summary: Younghyun's asking himself: why is he always bottom?Jaehyung hears this concern, of course, and agrees to switch roles, of course.Except, Younghyun realizes, topping for the first time is a tantamountous obstacle he has to conquer- or maybe, just let Jae do everything?





	From The Bottom to The Top

**Author's Note:**

> will there be a chapter 2? stay tuned!
> 
> Also if none of you noticed, I think my works are v short??? I write in my phone and it looks long there SO. apologies

The thought's kind of sudden and pervasive, so much Younghyun doesn't know where it came from.

Maybe it was from staring too much at the scratch marks on Jae's back, or at the lovebites littering his own torso, around his thighs, or the echo of Jae's voice saying Younghyun's been on the heavier side whenever they have sex.

_ Why is he always bottom? _

Jae turns from where he sat, blinking at Younghyun. "Huh?"

Younghyun startles, eyes widening at realization.  _ He probably said that out loud. _

"Well, you're always heavy," Jae shrugs. "But we can also try cowboy style if you want." He laughs, shaking his head. "But I'm not sure if I can hold you up, though."

"That's not it!" Younghyun almost shrieks. "Why do I always get dicked?"

"But you like getting dicked. You said that before."

"I know! But what about you? And what if I want to dick someone too, you know?"

Their conversation is quite ridiculous, to which the two has identical reactions— it's like they bit into something both sour and expired, it left a bad taste in their mouths.

Younghyun waves his hand in the air, standing up to look for a towel for the both of them. "This is stupid—" he says. "It's fine, I guess. We're fine—"

"No." Jae's already next to him, own towel in hand. He leans to tread his fingers in Younghyun's hair, smiling. "It's not stupid. We can do it next time."

  
  


The next time they did so was on a lazy weekday. They had a scheduled band practice, some song writeups, some compositions, and consultation, but all of it was done within the morning that the afternoon was left gaping vacant.

They really did not try to conceal— well,  _ fucking _ , and the dynamics that they are indeed dating. The rest of Day6 are aware, since they're  _ always _ flirting and bickering. No one was surprised when they announced their relationship, earning a look from Wonpil, a sigh from Dowoon, and Sungjin's "knew it" before they all went back to their routine activities.

That afternoon, though, Sungjin had to yell at them to  _ "SHUTUP" _ . Jae and Younghyun weren't really that silent on arguing whether to use the neon-looking condoms, or the ones that taste like cookies.

"Look, if we get neon tongues—"

"—why would we get neon tongues?" Jae asks, puzzled. "Unless, neon dicks?"

"The cookie flavored ones, I like that—"

"Oh, it's better to dunk it in milk—"

"—I'll dunk yours in  _ my _ milk—" to which Jae pulls away from Younghyun, the latter cackling.

"Jesus Christ, Bribri. I'll halt at that."

Later, in Jae's room, they both flomp on the bed after showering and changing. Younghyun  _ still _ argues as to why they have to change when they'll get naked anyway, but Jae's stubborn insistence defies every type of possible logic.

"Well, what are we doing now, Cookie Monster?" Jae alludes, wriggling his eyebrows at Younghyun's cringed mouth.

"Can you please stop that," Younghyun seethes, crawling towards Jae. "You're ruining the mood." 

They kiss briefly, Younghyun cupping Jae's face, before Younghyun could trail his lips downwards— Jae's chin, neck, his shoulder blades, collarbones peppered with lovebites he just used to fantasize doing. He could sense Jae going timid, lips just parted slightly and pants briefly allowed.

"You good?" Younghyun looks up at Jae hiding beneath his palm, glasses askew. "Why do you even wear glasses? You no longer have eye problems."

"So you can fuck me pretty—"

"—ew."

"I'm kinda not used to this."

"Me neither."

Jae sits up in bed, props on his elbow while Younghyun settles in Jae's lap. "Yeah, you've been fixated on my collarbones for the last minute."

Immediately, Younghyun's face erupts in red, flushing all the way down to his chest, trying to ignore Jae's chuckling.

"It's not my fault! I think they're sexy—?"

"Why, thank you." Jae props the both of them, smiling. "But we better move on."

He's not sure how, one way or another, Jae's slender, calloused, fingers are trailing up his belly, around his waist, another dipping between the dimples by his back. He shivered, suddenly, with the way Jae's normally lilting voice is purring dangerously next to his ear.

Jae's already aggressive even before Younghyun had time to buckle, tongue slipping in the kiss and the smacks of their bodies loud and echoing in the room. The airconditioning is turned on, but Younghyun can feel his body burn underneath Jae's fingers. He's putty, as he might say, moans sputtering, the kiss separating wet with a pop.

Younghyun barely noticed Jae lying back on bed, propping Younghyun atop his stomach.

"Please, don't crush me," Jae snips, cheeks splotchy red and eyes teary. He's always teary during sex, unsure of how to explain his reaction.  _ Because it's intense? Too much? Sensory Overload? _

"Why am I here?" Younghyun is finding it hard to breathe, thighs barely holding him up, arms shaky. There's Jae dick pressed against ass, firm and hot as he squirms.

"Well," Jae begins, preparing Younghyun. "Bribri, if we can't switch roles then we might as well just switch places."

"What is this calle—d?" he hisses at Jae's coated fingers down his hole, curses when he sees Jae smirking up at him. 

"Cowgirl position, or cowboy in your case, pardner."

"Wha—" another moan cuts him, two fingers down, another hand fixing the condom.

"Jae," Younghyun warns. "I'll really crush you if you say yeehaw."

To that, Jae huffs. "Fine. But we're using regular condoms. I don't want to taste like biscuits nor risk neon dicks."

It was, albeit slow and careful, Younghyun quivering in place while Jae did his best to adjust. "Jae," Younghyun calls, balls the bedsheets in either his hands. " _ Jae—" _

Jae's panting heavily under him, looks up at Younghyun, brushes away hair sticking to his forehead. "Yeah?"

Younghyun folds down, licks the tear streaming on Jae's face, red cheeks, the corner of Jae's plump lips. "Can you do it faster?"

"Bri," Jae reasons, moans when Younghyun grinds down his hips, shakes. "Bri, listen. I don't want to hurt you."

"Don't tell me old age is catching up to you—"

"—You calling me  _ what _ —"

" _ Please _ ," Younghyun begs, stirring Jae. "I really cannot take this anymore." It took awhile, but Jae nods, sighs.

"Sure," Jae relents, softly kissing Younghyun. "I'll take care of you."

It's not much until Jae's fully seated, length fit into Younghyun, Jae groaning at the feeling and Younghyun urging Jae to  _ hurry the fuck up _ . Jae had pulled out briefly, then Younghyun, much to his impatience, goes down himself. Jae startles, the beginning of tears edging on the corner of his eyes,  _ but damn if he doesn't admit it's hot— Younghyun's hot _ . He's hiccuping sobs, grip digging into Younghyun's hips, skin supple to the bent marks.

" _ Please _ —" Younghyun's not sure if Jae's dick grew thicker, but he's filled to the brim, and more. This was more than all the times they fucked. "— _ please _ —Jae,  _ gah _ —"

Jae could not concentrate meeting Younghyun's frenzied, wild pace, mind in a haze as he watch Younghyun bounce above him, displayed in all of his glory in a position that he's glad he tried. This might as well be his favorite position of Younghyun— sweating, begging, pulling favors on his own, rubbing on his own dick, hot red and oddly fucking adorable.

"Hyunie— _ Bri _ —" his hands held down Younghyun in place as he sat up, felt Younghyun kiss up the corner of his eyes, tear streaks dry, arms around Younghyun as he felt around. "—Bri,  _ Bribri _ . You— I got you—  _ hah! _ — I got you, don't worry." Every word is met with a thrust, every bounce of Younghyun's ass, every swipe of his hips, paced with the gratification of Jae in him, repeatedly meeting his spot, tingling.

"Bribri—I'm near—" Jae warns, feeling himself edge closer. Younghyun had found purchase on Jae's torso. "In me," Younghyun demands, clinging onto Jae's arms.

"You sure?"

"—Yeah."

Younghyun came faster than Jae, body wracked as he spilled in Jae's hands working miracles on his dick. Jae followed suit, Younghyun feeling the sensation of Jae spilling inside him, fuller than ever—Jae never really did in him before, unless he asked. It's embarrassing to admit, though, that he came again at the thought of Jae in him, hiding his face at the crack between Jae's neck and shoulder, unable to meet the other's eyes. Instead, the taller man teased his tip, earning him a whine and weak slap to the wrists.

"S—top—" Younghyun whines, trying to pry Jae's hands away. "I'm still— _ ah!?— _ sensitive, what the fuck." 

Jae has yet to pull out, but the glint in his eyes, his smile, the way he moved Younghyun, tells another story.

"Wanna go for another round?" Jae says, still teasing Younghyun. "Maybe you'll be able to top this time."

Younghyun exhales brokenly, finally manages to meet Jae's gaze, licking his lips. "Sure. We've got all afternoon."


End file.
